Prior to the present invention the present inventor developed a cold stamping process for the manufacture of scissors of high quality, in a successful effort at making such scissors available to the consuming public at economical purchase cost while maintaining the quality of material and of operation of the finished scissors product, such process being disclosed in the above-noted parent application of which this invention is a continuation-in-part.
In a continued effort to further reduce the cost of production in order to further reduce purchase cost to the consuming public, the present invention has been arrived at by the conception of a novel scissors construction making unnecessary heretofore particular process steps without the addition of any significantly additional steps, but with otherwise also the modification of other steps.